


In the Desert

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In the Desert

She sees the handsome man in the bar.  
She is smitten.  
She has never seen eyes like those.  
They have drinks.  
He makes her laugh with crude jokes.  
She kisses him.  
And passes out.  
Then in the morning wakes up in her own bed.  
Thinking it was all a dream.  
Until she sees the man months later on TV.  
She resolves to meet him.


End file.
